Next Generation
by fsrm
Summary: At the end of the war everything seems to work. The life goes on happy for four years, and nothing could go wrong. Until an old enemy appear to ruin their happiness. Will remain two children. An Uzumaki and an Uchiha. And the story will talk about them and their research of their origins. [NaruSaku, SasuHina]
1. Prologue

_First I would like to say that english isn't my first language so sorry for eventual grammatical errors, second, I started to write this fanfic a long time ago (a little bit before the hokages resurrection) so things that happened after I started writing won't be important to the story (but Neji is alive in this fanfic) and third I posted this fanfic originally in italian on EFP._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Screams and tears, after a long time they were of happiness.

The resurrected body of Uchiha Madara was more nothing and Obito had disappeared, the fourth great ninja war had been won.

Sakura looks from far the hero of the fourth war, that time she wouldn't hug him, she doesn't deserved him, this time she would be content just watching, like he had always done, love wasn't happy as she thought when kid, now she would stay on the back.

She saw him make his way towards Hinata, _first stab. _

She saw him hug her and then tell her something that she could not hear, _second stab._

She saw Hinata look at the ground to then look up again, if possible even happier, _she could no longer bear it._

How was he able to look at her looking for another guy and smile, how Hinata was able to see who she loved with her all the time, they deserved to be together, Hinata deserved to be happy with Naruto, instill it was she who had almost died for him, it was she who had been around him during the war, it was she who had always understood him, but Sakura but couldn't , she couldn't see them happy now that she knew she loved him, she couldn't just watch as Naruto maybe was making up a marriage proposal to Hinata while hers cheeks would be tinged with a sweet blush and eyes with tears of happiness and everyone would congratulate for them, she wouldn't manage to stay a moment longer there.

_When she felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her race with a smile._

* * *

Hinata didn't felt sad or disappointed as she watched him leave, she couldn't picture why, It's always hard to see the person you like go away and go to someone else right? Yet at that moment she felt _nothing._

And for some reason she started looking through the crowd commemorating the end of the war, _she was searching_, not even her know what, but when she met with black, so blank and expressionless as to seem lifeless, eyes, she felt like somehow she found it.

Sasuke was one of the reasons for the victory in that war, but she had no reason to be interested in him, as he had no reason to look at her, if he ever was looking at her of course, but at that moment nothing more counted, nor the noise of the commemorations, nor the people who called her to ask how she was, no, there were only them.

When he turned with the clear intention to leave, this time forever, and breaking the spell, Hinata _felt_ her heart go shattered with the idea of no longer see him, she was not entirely sure why she was running so much just to get where he was, but the idea of losing him for some strange reason was destroying her.

* * *

Sakura turned around to see the cheerful smile of Naruto.

- Sakura-chan -

- Why you aren't with Hinata? - She asked slightly stunned, and he looked at her confused.

- Why would I be with her? - he asked innocetly

- You were with her, and you should be with her even now - Sakura said trying to turn around and leave.

It was when she felt Naruto hug her from behind, and despite her intention to come off, she couldn't.

- The one I want to be with, is you, Sakura-chan - he whispered in her ear.

- Is it possible that you are always a baka? - she said and then returned the embrace.

_- I love you Sakura-chan - _

_- I love you baka -_

* * *

Hinata came at the back of Sasuke and stopped, he stopped too and she couldn't understand his intentions.

- What do you want Hyuuga? - he asked sour, seeming angry.

Hinata gasped, not knowing what to say.

- What, you want me to stay here for your Naruto-kun? - he deduced, Hinata didn't answer, now that she was with him all the adrenaline that had brought her here was gone.

- You're really pathetic, you can't even speak - he started walking again and Hinata finally understood why she followed him, why she wanted to reach him.

- Take me with you - she yelled with her heart in hand.

Sasuke stopped, that seemed to him a scene already seen, and knowing how ended the last time was obviously how would end this time.

_Or maybe not?_

He turned and Hinata saw in his eyes a silent request.

_Love me_

- You know that if follow me it would mean give up everything, do you really want to abandon your light to come in the darkness with me? - he didn't wanted that life for her but he was too selfish to tell her no, and then she had a choice.

- No - he was about to leave when he heard her continue - My light I just found it now -

_And he had found a reason to fight._

_That was a new beginning to everyone_


	2. What Time Has Changed

_4 years after…_

"Hinata can you please get out of there?" he said annoyed, Hinata wanted to bring the birds that had fallen, back on the tree, thing he would never do.

"Sorry, but I needed to do it, they could get hurt on the ground" Sasuke sighed, Hinata was way too kind

"Aaah!" Sasuke jumped to catch her, it was more and more often lately that she tended to slip.

"And you should be a ninja?" he got angry and Hinata was about to cry "And you have to look after him, too"

Hinata looked at her belly, she was more emotional because of the pregnancy "We don't know if it's a boy"

" All that matters to me is that he or she is healthy and strong, but after all is our child " Hinata smiled softly, were rare moments when he was so sweet, but enough to make her happy, she didn't lost everything when she decided to follow him, she found her life and it always would be with him

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

Both smiled at the sight of a little black-haired boy with white eyes.

_They were happy but soon their happiness would disappear._

* * *

" Say cheese " Ino could not stop taking pictures everywhere and so the poor Sai was about to have a crisis, it is possible that his wife should always be like this?

" Ino, darling, please sit down " he said trying to convince her, needless to say that she had complained and hadn't followed Sai's advice although it was difficult to walk with the baby bump.

" Hehe poor Sai, how can he bear be with Ino every day " Kiba asked laughing.

" But of course the power of the youth is with him " Lee would never change.

" Shikamaru can you take a cake for me " another poor one was Shikamaru, Temari was certainly the one that ruled the roost, he sighed and then took one of the sweets of the festive table.

" Why do not you take a cake for me Naruto? Like Shikamaru " Sakura said as if to blame him, Naruto had got used to it, Sakura-chan was absolutely unstable now that she was pregnant, and he had many bumps to prove it.

"Sure, Sakura-chan" but they were happy and that was more important, and now they would have a new happiness in their life, what more could anyone ask?

"Have you found a good name for baby? " A Ino asked, finally sitting down and so also Sai was finally able to rest.

"Not really, Naruto would like that if it is a boy call him Minato or if it is a girl to call her Kushina, but I'm not so sure" Sakura replied thoughtfully caressing her belly

"But they are fantastic names 'tebbayo" he protested giving her the cake.

"I don't know, what do you say that if it is a girl to call her Hikari?" She asked, and as usual Naruto disagreed.

"And you Ino?" asked Sakura then

"I was thinking that if it is a boy to call him Maku, and for a girl I'm torn between Hana and Haru" Ino said to her friend

"She decided all alone, didn't she, Sai?" Sai smiled and nodded, the two girls threw a murderous look to their husbands.

_Happiness have a climax and when you're too much happy, happiness is taken away from you._

* * *

Hinata smiled as she walked out together with the small Itachi for training, Sasuke wasn't there, but that doesn't bother her, peace had given them a way to live without have to worry, and maybe, with some time, at Konoha they would be forgotten, or forgiven, _and maybe they would be able to return._

Hinata watched her eldest son, he was for sure the one more like her, but when he was training, even though he had the byakugan, his look was that of Sasuke.

One day when she was kid, and even if by mistake, she watched Sasuke's training, both Sasuke and Itachi were determined to fulfill their goal, but at that time Sasuke's goal was to kill his brother in order to revenge his clan, while Itachi's was the opposite, he wanted to protect his brothers even if he was only a kid, he would do everything for them, it came to her almost automatically wonder how would be the new Uchiha, would he have the byakugan or the sharingan? Would he be shy or determined?

_Hinata didn't know at that time, but it would pass years before she would be able to find the answers to those questions._

The little Itachi stopped his training disabling the byakugan and ran to her with a smile. But a sense of danger suddenly made her worry.

" I did it, I hit all targets " told him happy, Itachi was a genius, for a four year old was spectacular what he could do, he was a prodigy.

"Good" she said simply, there was something wrong, that feeling didn't leave her.

The child looked at her curiously, when even his expression changed.

"There something strange mom" that scared Hinata, if even a child like Itachi could feel it, then there was something wrong

"Let's go to the others" she whispered, when a sharp pain made her bend over, she looked at the ground, there was water.

_"Why now? Sasuke come back soon!" _Hinata thought, she saw from the window the worried face of Nari, maybe she had felt it too.

* * *

Not far from there, Sasuke was lying on the ground unconscious, while a man looked at him impassively.

"It is not yet time to kill you, I will avenge of you having betrayed me, but before I'll leave you time with your stupid family, revenge is a dish best served cold"

* * *

Hinata smiled, she was probably wrong about that feeling of dangers, she looked at the little newcomer who was crying and she smiled through her tears even more.

She noticed the curious eyes to see the new baby brother and brought them near, Nari was crying, Itachi watched his little brother and smiled.

"Welcome otouto" Hinata softened at the scene, and then placed a medallion around the neck of the new Uchiha and wished that Sasuke was there. It was the first time he wasn't.

" How do you gonna call him, mom? " Nari asked

Hinata smiled again, she was so happy " Uchiha ... "

But she couldn't finish.

_" A Hyuuga and a Uchiha, Sasuke is a disappointment "_

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhh"

Naruto looked at his Sakura-chan who tried to resist the pain of childbirth, he wanted to do more than look and hold her hand.

Another scream, Tsunade had decided that she herself would do the birth of Sakura and Naruto's son, but didn't expect that Naruto would be the one in panic.

"There's nothing I can do? " he asked worried holding Sakura's hand, she probably was crushing his hand by how strong she was holding him.

"Naruto, can you please stop being a baby!" Tsunade scolded him.

"But, Sakura-chan feel is in pain" he felt so useless

Naruto would never change, Sakura thought, trying not to think about the pain, even though he was now the Hokage, even though he had grew up, he still was the baka Naruto that she loved.

She hadn't told him but she hoped that their son was just like him, blonde hair, blue eyes, and that vitality that distinguished him.

In one way or another she remembered when, two years before, they had discussed for the first time about the possibility of having a child.

_"If we had a son how do you think he would be?" she asked to Naruto, they were on top of the Hokage mountain, where now they were going to build a new face, now after their dates they always ended there._

_"Maybe intelligent and strong like you" Naruto smiled without realizing anything until a precise blow came on his head._

_"It was a compliment Sakura-chan" he whimpered, she didn't listen of course, but their "fights" never lasted much, she turned to look at him and saw him with his eyes closed and one of those melancholy smiles that she had understood that it mean that he was thinking about his parents._

_" I respected the promise I made to my mother " he whispered and she looked at him questioningly._

_"I found a girl like her and is you Sakura-chan" she blushed, she knew of Kushina and sometimes tried to think of herself like her, but she had always been useless for Naruto and in the war she wasn't even able to stay close to him, and then she tell herself she would never be like Naruto's mother who gave her life to protect him._

_" If you're thinking that you don't worth anything, Sakura-chan " he took her face in his hands and turned her face toward him " Then this time I'll have to hit you, because it's a stupid thing "_

_"Baka Naruto" she said before kiss him_

She breathed, they said that helped, but for now she didn't believe it at all.

She looked at Naruto who in turn looked at her worried, he was so cute.

She remembered his face when she said that she was pregnant, it was so funny.

And also the Yamanaka that had nearly driven her to insanity.

_" How are you going to tell him that you're pregnant? " Ino asked_

_" I do not know, maybe at Teuchi, probably ... " but before she could finish Ino stopped her._

_"He would pay more attention to the ramen than at you" it actually made sense._

_" Maybe at dinner " but Ino shook her head again._

_" No food, or he won't listen to you " Sakura was exasperating because of her best friend_

_" Why do you do a simple thing a complex thing Ino? " she complained, Ino came up with the idea that it would take something special to tell Naruto that she was pregnant._

_" You are going to tell him that you're pregnant, it's not a small thing " Ino continued to talk about the fact that it should be a special time and that it should be romantic and lots of other things that were really unnecessary._

_"When you're planing to tell Sai, that you are pregnant" Ino talk a lot but when it came to her it was another story. _

_" We're not talking about me, but about you " the two spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how to do it and finally had the perfect idea._

Eventually they organized a party, where both had told be pregnant, Sai was astonished, but after the initial amazement he had smiled and went to Ino, while Naruto ... fainted.

She pushed again and remembered Hinata that time just before she disappeared.

She had never understood those words, she had only, somehow, realized it was a farewell, and after that no one had seen her since.

_"Be happy you and Naruto, we all deserve happiness with those we love"_

_**"**_Aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

The cries of the newborn Uzumaki filled the room.

"He have good lungs" Tsunade said, bringing the baby to Sakura

"He's... Blond" Naruto whispered, looking at his son with tears in his eyes.

"He's beautiful" Sakura said, smiling and crying, by now everyone were crying

"How we gonna call him, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked through the tears.

"I think I have the perfect name" only Sakura saw the baby open his eyes slightly, revealing the color of his eyes, she smiled, there was nothing that could break that happiness. Or so she thought.

_"Did you missed me Naruto?"_

* * *

_Ok, this chapter sucks but it'll get better, the first chapters are confused but they are only to explain what happened and just more forward in the story they'll make sense._

_The real story will start after the next chapter._

_If I didn't made it clear, Hinata and Sasuke have five children (with the newborn): Itachi first child and first boy, Nari second child and first girl, Hirimi third child and second girl, Tsuki fourth child and second boy and the newborn (a boy)_

_(But just Itachi will be actually important for the story)_

_Again, sorry for eventual grammatical errors _

_By advice of MrGoodTwoShoes I changed the dialogs from (-) to ("")_

_So it'll be like that:_

"dialogs"

_"thoughts"_

_memories_

_Hope you like the story :D_


End file.
